Talk:Unnamed humanoids
Well, this is just a beginning, because I have a question concerning those aliens: They appeared in a number of DS9 episodes. But I remember reading ages ago, in a Star trek magazine, that Michael Westmore actually created the make-up for this species for a Star Trek computer game, and that those aliens had a name in the game. Does anybody know these aliens? I'd really like to know, if they really appared in a game and what they were called. --Jörg 14:24, 22 Sep 2005 (UTC) I can't help with your question, but Durg's species could also be mentioned here. Tough Little Ship 14:27, 22 Sep 2005 (UTC) Durg's species is known, he's a Markalian, just like Asoth and the little criminal friend of Nog's from the DS9 pilot. I have to go now, but I should be back later tonight, then I'll elaborate on the whole Tarkalean/Markalian business. --Jörg 14:41, 22 Sep 2005 (UTC) :At this stage, "unknown aliens" seems to be used to represent both unknown alien individuals and unknown alien species -- should we disambiguate into two articles or just set up that hierarchy here -- after all, many individuals of an unnamed species that are also unnamed individuals are usually the only member of their species seen. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 15:25, 22 Sep 2005 (UTC) *In a way, they have to be one in the same. Pages for 'known species, unknown individuals' gives us things like Unnamed Bolians and pages for 'known individuals, unknown species' get their own place, ie Redjac. This seems to be a place where we lack both.... i think. Maybe we should use tables to make better use of space? Jaf 16:42, 22 Sep 2005 (UTC)Jaf ** If we only meet one member of an unknown species, it is alright if that species doesn't get a special page, but what about cases, where we've met more than one meber of a race, we don't know the name of, like Zar, Dala and Mobar, or Emis's race, (a member of the same race was bidding at Quark's auction in In the cards and another one was seen on the holodeck together with a Bolian female in Someone to Watch Over Me) or Pardshays/Rotcivs race. And then there's also the problem of naming the entries. When I watched DS9, I made Screenshots of all the promenade background aliens. There are some, that appear in 10-20 episodes and their species never gets a name, we never meet a member of their race and they are generally just seen in the background of a scene. Some of them got semi-official names by Michael Westmore, like tailheads, or Rotciv, but most of them remain unnamed. In order to classify them and be able to find out, which alien appeared in which episode, I gave them long names that describe their appearance, like "Alien with blue skin, no hair, bushy eyebrows and a horizontal crevice on the forehead, In the cards.jpg or whatever. I guess, that wouldn't really be a suitable name for memory alpha... ;-) --Jörg 17:50, 22 Sep 2005 (UTC) ---- Well, I finally wrote the article about Durg's and Regana Tosh's species, you can find them at Markalian. --Jörg 12:56, 25 Sep 2005 (UTC) This page, is going to be very long, and I hope does not get disorganized. Should it be moved to "Unnamed Aliens", as that's how most of our other pages have it; ie: "Unnamed Bolians, Unnamed Vulcans, Unnamed Klingons" Capital letter and Unnamed. - AJHalliwell 13:21, 25 Sep 2005 (UTC) :Also, who are they alien to -- maybe this choice of words is too human-centric, the way the page is linked from People is "unnamed nonhumans" -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 13:24, 25 Sep 2005 (UTC) ** Well are humans reading this afterall, and it seems to go well with the parent list: Nonhumans, just like Vulcans is to Unnamed Vulcans. It also is the simpliest way to go about listing it rather than coming up with some complicated tongue twister like whats written below. --Alan del Beccio 03:46, 26 Sep 2005 (UTC) *Unnamed humanoid species? Jaf 14:22, 25 Sep 2005 (UTC)Jaf Unnamed humanoids with production nicknames I wonder, to help alleviate a potentially long list, if we should create a separate page to list those aliens that have specific nicknames given to them by the makeup artists/production staff, to separate them from the "made up" names we are giving them here? I have 10 listed on my computer that were specifically named by the makeup/production staff by a nickname, but never given an offical name, or even an offical background name (Efrosians). The aliens in question are those from Nimbus III, shown in makeup screen tests from STV SE, and a few from DS9 Season 1 background info. It might be worth exploring as an intermediary between..."official", "background offical", "backgound nickname", and then the names we've given them on this page. --Alan del Beccio 19:26, 27 Sep 2005 (UTC) *That would be best, otherwise this list is going to be huge. You could also make special pages for "Star Trek V-Background Aliens", Deep Space Nine-Promenade-Background Aliens, Non-speaking background-Aliens in General and then we need pages for the aliens that have important roles, but never got a racial name, like the ALiens from "Time and Again", "The Communicator" etc. Sorry if I'm asking, but are the FASA-derived Star Trek IV Federation Council Aliens names considered canon here? Otherwise, they'd also have to get their own list. --Jörg 19:42, 27 Sep 2005 (UTC) ** Well, I wonder how much that was influenced by the makeup artists, because I have all those alien images and articles ready to go on my hard drive, I just haven't had an opportunity, like this to bring it up -- and again, it really really really would help cut down on our overall population of "unnamed humanoids", something I'm going to continue to emphasize. I think, like we might be able to, if we clearly NOTE the source, as we did with those TMP aliens of similar circumstance, such as the Zaranites. In fact, I nearly forgot, but we already have an article, Bzzit Khaht, and I couldn't be happier! :) --Alan del Beccio 21:56, 27 Sep 2005 (UTC) **I think we can make an exception for these particular FASA names. It's so much easier to be able to give a name to these species, and the FASA names are widely known among fans, and not contradicted by any other source, as far as I know. -- Harry 10:50, 3 Nov 2005 (UTC) As warned, this page is going to be very long ...perhaps it would be ideal to separate it (if not now, eventually) into "Alpha/Beta Quadrant" and "Delta Quadrant". Also, I think this page (or one page) should specifically focus on aliens with more then one appearance (ie: ST6 "Rura Penthe" inhabitants) and another page for aliens with only one, or something. On another note, so this doesn't become a pic gallery, maybe for aliens with more then one appearance, we don't have to have a pic of every appearance, just one or two. - AJHalliwell 22:53, 29 Sep 2005 (UTC) PERSON's species I think, similar to the PERSON's ship pages (like Harrad-Sar's ship), that info on an unnamed species which has at least one person who has been given a name on-screen should have a separate article, at PERSON's species or PERSON's people, where PERSON is the name of the lead or only member of the species seen. This would create articles at Dax's species/people, Kago-Darr's species/people, Sargon's species/people and the like. The heirarchy would be like this: * If the species name is known than that is where the page is regardless of any other info, obviously * If the species name is unknown, but the planet is known, then species info goes at PLANET native * If the species and planet name is unknown, but a person's name is known, then species info goes at PERSON's species or PERSON's people * If species, planet, and individual people's names are unknown, then the info goes on the Unnamed humanoids page. Anyways, that is just my opinion and I'm just seeing if that should be implemented or not (I can think of reasons for it and against it, and it seems everything I come up with is a bad idea).--Tim Thomason 12:14, 2 Nov 2005 (UTC)